Chopping
Overview Chopping is a feature in Helmet Heroes in which the players can plant seeds to grow trees, which they can then chop down for logs used for Crafting and Houses (to be available in a future update). Every seed has a restriction on where they can be planted, thus only growing specific trees in those locations. These types usually correspond with the trees seen in the background of each area. Trees grow through three stages: Small, Medium, Large. Along with this, is the Chopping proficiency. Planting seeds and chopping down trees will give the player Chopping XP that goes towards this proficiency. Planting seeds gives the player +30 Chopping XP, while chopping trees will periodically give the player +4 Chopping XP while they are damaging the tree. As the player's Chopping level increases, so does the damage they do to trees of all stages. Seeds Seeds are a part of the Chopping feature. They are bought from Craftman located at the end of Craftman Falls, an extension of Deep Forest. Seeds are used to plant trees that players can then harvest logs from. Each seed can only be planted in specific locations, usually corresponding to the trees the player can see in the background of each area. Planting a seed gives the player +30 Chopping XP. In order to plant a seed, these conditions must be met (in this order): # The seed is in a location it can be planted # The seed is used on plant-able ground (not in the air, water, or on some floating platforms) # The seed is not too close to another tree # The seed is not too close to the edge of the ground # The tree will not touch another ground above it when fully grown† † This condition will arise if there is a coin box floating above the location, however the player can destroy the coin box and be able to plant the seed. Each seed's evolution and location restrictions can be found in the next section: Trees. Trees Trees are the product of planting seeds. Each tree has three stages: Small, Medium, and Large. When seeds are planted, they immediately begin in the Small tree stage. It takes approximately 16 minutes to grow to the next stage, taking in total 33 minutes to become a Large tree. Some trees have different variations, such as the Goof Tree and the Large Purple Tree, though only one of each is displayed here. Players can chop a tree (using the 'C' key) at any of the three stages using any weapon (except the Fishing Pole), however it is recommended that they wait until a tree is at its Large stage, as they yield the highest chance of logs dropping, and the most logs. The drops are as follows: *Small Tree: 0-1 logs dropped *Medium Tree: 0-2 logs dropped *Large Tree: 0-5 logs dropped Chopping trees will periodically give the player +4 Chopping XP. Leveling up the Chopping proficiency increases the damage players do to trees. Trees can only grow in specific locations in the world, which usually correspond with the trees seen in the background of each stage (the exception to this being Weeping Willow trees being plant-able in Lotus Eye Bog and Carnelia's Woods). Pressing the 'P' key will display vital information about the tree, including its Health (green bar) and the growth progress (blue bar, though Goof Tree growth bars may appear as different colors). Below you will find each type of tree in more detail. Palm Tree Palm Trees are one of the most basic trees in the Helmet Heroes Universe. They can be found in 8 locations: Wooden Plains, Palm Forest, Heath's Training Ground, High Greens, Bouncer's Cave,Green peak,Tlkj Flatts and Indian Territory Drops: Palm Tree Log ---- Red Mushroom Red Mushrooms are a type of giant red mushroom that can be found in Mushroom Alley,Mush Front,Mush Cave Squishy Forest,Fungus Lane,Monkey Jungle and Ooka Ooka Shrooms Drops: Red Mushroom Log ---- Weeping Willow Weeping Willows are very large trees that are scattered around Plant Swamp, Lotus Eye Bog, and Carnelia's Woods. Due to their size, these trees often must be planted far apart from one another. Drops: Weeping Willow Log ---- Blue Mushroom Blue Mushrooms are another type of large mushroom, but colored blue instead of red. They can be found at: Blue Shroom Den, Mushroom Village,Shroom Passage,Mushroom Train Station,Fungi Woods,Shroom FIelds and Shroom Side They cannot be planted at the [[Mushroom Trading District|'Mushroom Trading District']] despite the area being similar to that of the other areas. Drops: Blue Mushroom Log ---- Dead Tree Dead Trees are barren trees that can be found in Haunted Woods. Despite their name, it is unknown if they are truly dead, or are just called such due to their lack of leaves year round. Drops: Dead Tree Log ---- Goof Tree Important Note: Goof Trees come in multiple colors. Variations include: Red fuzz with green/yellow stem, Purple fuzz with green/brown stem (seen here), and Blue fuzz with pink/purple stem. Goof Trees are an odd tree species found in the fantastical areas of Fairytale Woods and Fairyville. They come in multiple varieties, sporting many different colors. It is unknown if any of these are an evolutionary advantage or whether they come from the magical properties within the land they are planted in. Drops: Goof Tree Log ---- Chestnut Tree Chestnut Trees can be found in Arena Entrance, Sparring Ground, PVP Forest, and GVG Woodlands. Chestnuts are a common holiday nut that are eaten by the thousands. Drops: Chestnut Tree Log ---- Pine Tree Pine Trees are a common sight in Deep Forest and Craftman Falls. Their variation, the Snowy Tree, are Pine Trees covered in snow, and are located in the snowy areas of the world. Drops: Pine Tree Log ---- Snowy Tree A Pine Tree that has been covered in snow, the Snowy Tree is located in the freezing areas of Cold Front and Snowy Flats. Drops: Snowy Tree Log ---- Robot Tree Robot Trees are an artificial tree created by geniuses in Robo City. They were planted throughout Robo City and Light Highway to help the toxic atmosphere in the neighboring wastelands. It is a marvel to many to see a completely metallic tree grow, and make new seeds. These trees are harvested for their metallic logs, as they can be used to make metal objects, an important building material for the Block Bot and Drill Bot enemies. Drops: Robot Tree Log. ---- Purple Tree Important Note: The final stage of the Purple Tree has 2 variations, the one seen here, and a tall vertical one with a thin trunk and single bushy top. Purple Trees are dark colored trees due to the hostile and toxic environment they live in. They thrive in Wastelands Entrance, Beholder Lookout, and Kreetus's Lair. It is thought that their leaves are poisonous to eat, as they use the contaminated water in the area. Drops: Purple Tree Log ---- Jungle Tree Jungle Trees are large trees that are found deep in the rainforest at Lotus Eye Bog and Carnelia's Woods. Due to their large stature, they are very good for climbing and making tree-houses in. Drops: Jungle Tree Log ---- Tropical Tree Tropical Trees are a pleasant smelling tree that can be found at Petropolis and Elandra Island. Due to their rough and tiered trunks, they are commonly used as back scratchers for Leafling and Glord enemies. Drops: Tropical Tree Log ---- Thorn Tree Thorn Trees are found in the deadly Repguana Sanction. In order to not be eaten by the hungry Repguanas, they have evolved to have very long and sharp thorns. This forces the Repguanas to feast on the poor unsuspecting players traveling through the area. Drops: Thorn Tree Log Logs Logs are often dropped from Trees found around the world of Helmet Heroes. They are collected for their use in Crafting and Houses. Each log and their use in crafting and houses is listed below. Palm Tree Log Dropped By: Palm TreesUses: Palm Tree Wood ---- Red Mushroom Log Dropped By: Red MushroomsUses: Red Mushroom Cube ---- Weeping Willow Log Dropped By: Weeping WillowsUses: Willow Wood ---- Blue Mushroom Log Dropped By: Blue MushroomsUses: Blue Mushroom Cube ---- Dead Tree Log Dropped By: Dead TreesUses: Junk Wood ---- Goof Tree Log Dropped By: Goof TreesUses: Colored Wood ---- Chestnut Tree Log Dropped By: Chestnut TreesUses: Chestnut Wood ---- Pine Tree Log Dropped By: Pine TreesUses: Pine Block ---- Snowy Tree Log Dropped By: Snowy TreesUses: Snow Covered Wood ---- Robot Tree Log Dropped By: Robot TreesUses: Robot Bar ---- Purple Tree Log Dropped By: Purple TreesUses: Purple Sheet Wood ---- Jungle Tree Log Dropped By: Jungle TreesUses: Jungle Wood ---- Tropical Tree Log Dropped By: Tropical TreesUses: Stacked Wood ---- Thorn Tree Log Dropped By: Thorn TreesUses: Thorn Wood ---- Maple Tree Log Dropped By: Maple TreesUses: Maple Tree Wood ---- Cloud Tree Log Dropped By: Palm TreesUses: Cloud Tree Wood Trivia * Chopping was hinted at months before it's release, and a bugged Red Mushroom Log and Blue Mushroom Log could be obtained from the Item Slot Machine in Snowy Flats (each of the items took on the look of a Sliver in the inventory) one week prior to the release. This item could not be sold, dropped,traded, nor used, and made it so the player was unable to trade. This bug was resolved when the Chopping update was released on September 3rd, 2014. Category:Chopping